Aren't You Glad You Came Along?
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Shunsui drags a reluctant Jyuushiro to a brothel where he discovers the pleasures he had been missing out on. Shunsui can't help but watch, his hidden desires becoming harder and harder to hide. Two-shot, yaoi, ShunUki.
1. Chapter 1

Ukitake Jyuushiro didn't know why he had given into his best friend's pleas, but here he was, sneaking out of his Academy dorm with Kyōraku Shunsui at his side. The older male had been insistent upon Jyuushiro joining him on one of his many visits to the brothels, and the white-haired male knew he would eventually relent.

"Tell me again why you're bringing me along?" Jyuushiro asked once they had gotten away from the Academy and far from listening ears.

"Because you need to bury your nose in something other than textbooks, Jyuu," Shunsui said, laughing at his innuendo.

The smaller Shinigami rolled his eyes. "I am quite happy with my life the way it is."

"All you do is study, study, eat, sleep, and study some more." Shunsui sighed. "You have no idea what it feels like to be pleasured, do you?"

Jyuushiro shrugged. "I'm not really interested in that stuff. I'd much rather study and –"

"We're already the top of all our classes!" Shunsui exclaimed. "What more do you want?"

Ukitake stayed silent and followed behind his friend, knowing there was no point in arguing. They walked side-by-side in comfortable silence until the brunet said that they had arrived. The ill Shinigami stepped into the brothel reluctantly, not wanting to be here but knowing he didn't have much choice in the matter. He'd much rather be curled up on his futon in their shared dorm, studying.

"Are you sure I can't just go back...?" Jyuushiro all but pleaded. "I... I don't feel comfortable here..."

Shunsui raised a finger to his mouth, shushing him. He flashed one of his flirtatious smiles to his best friend and gestured for him to follow. Jyuushiro did so, trying not to listen to anything Shunsui was saying to anyone.

"Back again so soon, Kyōraku-kun?" A man greeted the two as the Academy students walked further into the building. He had black hair and wore baggy clothing. Jyuushiro thought he looked very sleazy, especially considering his business. "And brought along a friend, I see. The more, the merrier! Would you like the usual women?"

Shunsui nodded with a small smile. "I would like to take Jyuu to see if he would like anyone first."

Jyuushiro shuddered at these words. He looked at Shunsui with wide eyes, horrified to hear what had just been said. He knew Shunsui wanted him to come along, but not for _this! _...But then again, why should he be surprised? It was _Shunsui _he was talking about, after all.

"Shun, I-I..." Jyuushiro was lost for words, not knowing what to say. He flinched when he was pulled along, not liking this situation at all. He tried to pull away, but Shunsui was older, bigger and far stronger than he was. "Shunsui, I'm going home!"

"Jyuu, please?" Shunsui sent his best friend the puppy dog eyes, knowing that Ukitake normally couldn't resist them. "I promise it'll feel really good for you."

"No!"

Shunsui sighed. He didn't like using force on his best friend considering it was unfair due to how weak the consumption made Jyuushiro's body, but the pale student really, _really _needed to learn how to please his own body.

"I don't care what you say; you're doing this," Shunsui said, using more strength than before to pull the resisting Shinigami along. "I'm sick of you being cooped up in our room day and night _studying!_ You need to enjoy life!"

"I do!" Jyuushiro argued. "This isn't something I _want _in my life, though!"

"Too bad." By now, Shunsui had dragged his friend out into one of the back rooms full of women. He let go of the younger's arm, ready to chase him down if he attempted to flee. "Choose some women and we'll do it. Okay?"

Jyuushiro sighed. He knew fighting was futile. At least Shunsui was giving him the choice of he wanted to lose his virginity to, though...

The frail boy looked at the women. They were all very pretty, but that may have been because of the almost non-existent clothing they wore, dressed with material that barely covered anything. They were looking at him, trying their hardest to look as appealing as possible. Shunsui was a frequent customer, but Jyuushiro was the first person to tag along with him.

Jyuushiro moaned softly as he felt an unfamiliar feeling in his groin; he had never seen a woman so... _naked._ It was doing things to him he had never experienced before; even when Shunsui talked him into looking at porn mags with him. He pointed out three women, a blonde, brunet and a redhead, with a trembling hand. The three came forward, seductive smirks on their faces as they rubbed up against the delicate student suggestively.

"I'll take my usual," Shunsui said, beckoning four women to him. There were three ravens and a blonde, all of them greeting the brunet with the air of someone very familiar with him in a sexual manner. They took turns kissing Kyōraku and fondling him through the material of his pants, before the student lead them into a room they knew all too well.

"Come, Jyuu," Shunsui called gently, noticing the way his friend's face was as red as a tomato and was staring at the three girls he had chosen with unconcealed lust in his eyes. He reached out and grabbed the pale hand, tugging gently. "You're going to learn all about your body now, find things out you wouldn't know otherwise."

Ukitake was silent as he allowed himself to be pulled along. There was a very obvious bulge in his pants that Shunsui had only seen a handful of times; mostly when the white-haired boy was sleeping.

Shunsui lead his best friend over to the bed that was large enough to fit nearly all of them on it. He helped him sit on it before he put his hands on the frail shoulders and laid him down with the air of someone afraid of breaking valuable glass.

Jyuushiro closed his eyes, sighing softly in content. He opened his eyes and looked up when he felt hands helping him out of his shirt. He smiled shyly at his friend, too overwhelmed by lust to want to stop him. He lifted his hips when his pants went next and blushed as many sets of eyes raked hungrily over his skinny body.

"You're so beautiful, Jyuu..." Shunsui whispered, not caring if his hidden affections for the smaller male were discovered. He wanted to reach out and touch the delicate body, but he knew now wasn't the time.

Jyuushiro closed his eyes again as his erection stood proudly in the air, aching. He groaned as the redheaded woman approached him and engulfed his member whole. He could never have thought such amazing feelings existed but, here he was, being proved wrong. He bucked his hips, unable to stop himself, needing more of the delicious sensations.

Shunsui had never been as aroused as he was right now. He licked his lips and watched, almost unaware that one of his raven-haired lovers had pushed him down beside Jyuushiro and was just about to impale herself on him.

Kyōraku, for the first time in his life, didn't care much for the sexual activities he was participating in; he just wanted to watch the way Jyuushiro thrust awkwardly into one of the women from behind her, clearly extremely inexperienced altogether in the way of sexual pleasure. His thrusts were very stroppy, clearly not one-hundred per cent sure of what he was doing, and there was cum all over the bed – definitely not the brunet's as he had not released yet, too experienced to climax so quickly.

Every thrust Shunsui made into the women was perfectly aimed, giving no one insight to the fact that he had barely looked away from his frail friend once throughout all this. The brunet, however, was fantasising about something completely different; he was imaging the women he was fucking to be his best friend, Ukitake calling out wantonly for him, wanting more, harder, faster – oh, _God!_

Shunsui let out a guttural moan as he released, the vivid images in his head just too much. Despite having been doing this for nearly fifteen minutes, Jyuushiro was already tired to the point where he just couldn't participate any longer. He had received numerous blowjobs from the women, and he had been inside all of them, but his sick body was too weak for such strenuous activities.

Shunsui smiled, seeing the peaceful expression on Ukitake's face as the boy curled up into the sheets, exhausted from his first experiences in sex. Kyōraku waited until he had pleasured all of his own women, not wanting to leave them disappointed, before he paid for their time and scooped Jyuushiro up into his arms.

Ukitake didn't even stir. He snuggled in closer, purring contentedly. Shunsui couldn't resist kissing the sweaty face everywhere, his hidden desires for his best friend becoming stronger by the day. He carried the younger back to their Academy dorm and tucked him into bed, running his hand through the white hair.

"Good night, Jyuu..." Shunsui whispered as he crawled into his own bed, dreams of Jyuushiro filling his mind.

One day... One day, Shunsui's dream would become a reality. That was a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Jyuushiro waking up early with a small cry of pleasure as his wet dream hit its climax. He blushed and glanced at Shunsui, hoping he had not woken his friend. While it was unusual for him to have wet dreams, he still had them the nonetheless, and it was always embarrassing for him.

Shunsui groaned and rolled over, his chaotic nest of a bed becoming even messier as he came out of his small burrow he had made with the blankets. He blinked sleepily at Jyuushiro before he brushed hair out of his eyes.

"Wha's wrong...?" Shunsui mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep.

Jyuushiro blushed darker as he gestured to his pants, which were now obviously saturated. He pulled his pants off and threw them towards the small laundry, hating the feeling of being dirty.

Shunsui was now wide awake and smirking deviously. He slipped out of his own bed and made his way towards his best friend's, his feet crossing the shadows the early morning sun cast through the windows. Jyuushiro blushed and moved backwards as the older male sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"S-shun...?" Jyuushiro mumbled, leaning into the embrace; Shunsui's arms always brought him comfort. "Shun, what are you doing?"

Shunsui leant forward and flicked his tongue out, tracing the shell of Jyuushiro's ear. His pants tightened as the younger moaned and, feeling adventurous, he slipped his hand down Jyuushiro's side, toying with the waistband of his pants. When Jyuushiro's blush only darkened, he slipped his hand underneath the fabric and gripped the wet member.

Jyuushiro cried out, pulling away slightly. "S-shun, I...!"

"Are you afraid?" Shunsui whispered into the smaller male's ear. He only smiled at the timid nod he received. "Why so?"

"...B-because... we..." Jyuushiro gulped. "...We're both boys, and... I-it's..."

"Not accepted?" Shunsui finished for him, already knowing the answer. "I know. People who are different are hated and treated cruelly. But that's why we don't need to tell anyone else. What we do together is our little secret."

Jyuushiro looked at his friend with green, tear-filled eyes. "...You... Y-you promise you won't tell anyone...?"

"Swear it." That would be the first promise Shunsui would ever keep.

"..." Jyuushiro looked down at his lap, still afraid, but wanting it so badly. "...Well... O-okay, then... If we aren't telling anyone..."

Shunsui smiled and kissed the younger's forehead. "That's a good Juu-chan. Just let it all go, okay? It's just you and me. We're fine, here."

Jyuushiro nodded. "I... I trust you, Shun."

"Good." With that said, Shunsui moved his lips lower until they were hovering above the younger's own. He pressed against them gently, knowing that Jyuushiro was still new to all of this and it wouldn't do to frighten him off.

Jyuushiro moaned into the kiss and reached out, gripping Shunsui's shirt sleeve with trembling hands. When they broke apart, he looked into Shunsui's chocolate-coloured eyes, finding nothing but a deep passion in the orbs.

"Shunsui..." Jyuushiro breathed, his body beginning to tremble as strong hands gripped his shoulders. He was carefully pulled from the bed and moved into a kneeling position before Kyōraku who was still seated upon the bed. "...Shun, I..."

"Shh..." Shunsui smiled, running his thumb across the pale cheek. His left hand moved to his pants and lowered them just enough to reveal his semi-hardened member. "It's okay. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Jyuushiro sent back a timid smile. "I-I... I want to."

"Okay." Shunsui wrapped a hand around the back of Jyuushiro's head, bringing his face ever closer to his self. "Just relax, okay? You can stop at any time."

Jyuushiro nodded, eyeing the twitching shaft curiously. He poked his tongue out, running it down the side of Shunsui's rapidly hardening organ, tasting his best friend. He felt stirring in his groin as Shunsui let out a small moan and, feeling bolder, took the tip of the head into his hot mouth.

"J-jyuushiro..." Shunsui breathed, his grip on the short, white hair tightening. "...Fuck..."

Ukitake had never thought he would do things like this with anyone, much less his best friend, but he didn't find himself complaining; Shunsui tasted different than anything he had ever had before, but he liked the flavour.

"Jyuu... ah..." Shunsui reached out, gripping the base of his erection to try and stimulate himself some more. "...How deep can... can you take me...?"

Jyuushiro looked up with curious eyes, not quite understanding what was expected of him; as intelligent as he was Academy-wise, he really didn't have much understanding of sexual relationships.

Shunsui could read the slight confusion in the younger's eyes. "Swallow more of... me; as much as... you can. Relax your throat. Take it as... ahh... as deep as you can..."

Jyuushiro started swallowing as much as he could carefully until he couldn't breathe properly. He had stopped half-way, a dark blush coating his cheeks.

Shunsui knew he was close, but he wanted to watch his best friend gulp down his climax. "Jyuu... T-touch yourself..."

Jyuushiro didn't hesitate to slip his pants down to his knees and wrap his hand around his now fully-awakened erection. He pumped slowly, trying to find a rhythm that he liked; he had never consciously masturbated before.

"Do you..." Shunsui groaned, feeling his climax approaching ten times faster at the delicious sight of his best friend touching himself to this. "...Do you like that, Jyuu...? Does it... feel good...?"

Jyuushiro hummed around the thick cock in his mouth, nodding as he settled for a slow pace along his own shaft. The vibration instantly brought Shunsui to his high, a loud cry emitting from him as he bucked forward, burying himself deep in his friend's mouth as he released violently down the back of his throat.

Jyuushiro coughed and tried to pull away, having not expected this nor having the capability to swallow it. He flinched when Shunsui slumped over him, still coughing, but didn't move away when the brunet's hand moved to his member.

"Let me help." Shunsui stroked a few times before he pulled the smaller male onto his lap, rubbing their crotches together in order to regain his hard-on. "I'll make you feel better than those women ever could have."

Jyuushiro groaned at these words, having just regained control of his breathing. He watched with lust-filled eyes as Shunsui reached over into the bedside drawers and resurfaced with a small bottle of what seemed to be oil. He observed the way Kyōraku splashed it on his fingers, coating them generously until they were slick.

Shunsui lay down, pulling Jyuushiro with him. He rolled them onto the sides, moving the white-haired boy so that his back was against his chest. He moved his fingers down to circle around Ukitake's entrance, wanting him to become familiar with the sensation of being touched down there. It wasn't surprising when the younger pulled away with a small whimper.

"Jyuu, it's okay," Shunsui whispered, reaching over to tug at his member a few times in order to ease the mental discomfort. He smiled when Jyuushiro relaxed against him one more. "I promise. It will hurt at first, but it will feel really good."

"...I..." Jyuushiro whispered, nervousness seeping into his voice. "...I'm afraid..."

"Of what?" Shunsui resumed stroking the smaller member as he listened, knowing he needed to respect Jyuushiro if they were to have a relationship together.

"...Everything..." Jyuushiro replied. "...I-I'm afraid... I've... never been touched there..."

"I know," Shunsui soothed. "And I'm glad it's me being the first and not someone who will only care about themselves. I promise to be as gentle as I can with you and to make sure you get the best pleasure of your life."

"..." Jyuushiro pushed back after a few seconds of hesitation, wanting to be closer to his new boyfriend. "...Okay..."

Shunsui kissed Jyuushiro's neck as he moved his fingers back near the boy's entrance. He circled the small hole for a few seconds before he tenderly slipped the first one in. He wasn't surprised when Jyuushiro tensed and pulled away, holding still until the younger got used to the sensation of being touched in his most intimate place.

"Does it feel good?" Shunsui asked, moving again once Jyuushiro relaxed. He smiled as Ukitake hummed in response. "I'm glad. I'm going to put the second one in, okay?"

Jyuushiro nodded, bracing himself. He moaned as another finger eased its way in, causing significantly more discomfort than the first one had, but he trusted Shunsui with all his heart; he knew the other would never hurt him as long as he could help it.

Shunsui scissored his fingers, trying to stretch Jyuushiro's walls as much as he could. When he felt that the other was ready, he slipped in the last, his heart clenching as Jyuushiro let out a muffled cry. He kissed along the smaller boy's neck and back, waiting for the adjustment once again.

When the time came for Shunsui to push himself into his friend, he made sure he was coated in as much oil as the bottle held, wanting this experience to be the best Jyuushiro would ever have; it was their first time together and, even if neither of them were virgins, it felt like they were to him.

"Here it comes, okay?" Shunsui whispered as he placed the tip at Jyuushiro's stretched entrance. "Are you ready?"

"...N-no..." Jyuushiro's body quivered in anxiety, frightened of the reality that they were about to have sex.

"I'll wait for as long as you need," Shunsui promised, turning Jyuushiro's head so that they could kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Jyuushiro nodded. His best friend had been so good to him over the years; he had cared for him after countless attacks, made sure he got rest after hours of studying and, even stuck around when Jyuushiro had fallen into a deep depression out of stress. He couldn't deny his best friend this after everything that they endured together.

"You can..." Jyuushiro bit his lip before he continued his sentence. "...You can enter me... Shun..."

Kyōraku nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Shun..." Jyuushiro sucked in a deep breath. "...Please... M-make love to me..."

Shunsui couldn't resist those words; he eased his way in as carefully as he could, hating the way Jyuushiro cried out and gripped the bed-sheets beneath them desperately. He pulled out and pushed back in, each time getting just a little bit deeper until he was situated fully inside of his best friend.

"S-shun..." Jyuushiro had tears running down his cheeks, small whimpers and moans of pain coming from his throat.

"I know..." Shunsui reached out and gripped the softening member before him, wanting the younger to enjoy this as much as possible. "I know..."

They laid in silence for a few seconds so that Jyuushiro could get used to the intrusion and, when he gave the okay to move, Shunsui was gentler than he had ever been before. He made sure to stroke the smaller length in time with his thrusts and search out the special spot in Jyuushiro he had read so much about; yes, Shunsui read – but only novels he could get off to, which involved both males and females.

When Shunsui didn't think he could handle hearing Jyuushiro's sounds of pain and the tears that dripped down usually-pale cheeks, he finally hit it, a loud gasp of pleasure causing new levels of arousal for the brunet. He aimed there each thrust, watching as Jyuushiro scratched desperately at anything and everything around him, searching for a hold on the immense pleasure he was experiencing.

"Cum with me, Jyuu..." Shunsui whispered, increasing the speed of his thrusts just enough to avoid any discomfort. "Cum with me..."

Jyuushiro cried out as he felt his orgasm rip through him. His body was wet from sweat and he felt physically exhausted. He moaned and panted as his spent body went limp in Shunsui's arms.

Kyōraku himself thrust a few more times before he moaned and released inside his best friend, whispering words of comfort into the younger's ear.

As they laid there, content with just being in the other's arms, Jyuushiro rolled over to face his boyfriend. He smiled up at the brunet and stole a kiss before he snuggled in close, burying his face into the sweat-slicked chest.

"I love you, Jyuu..." Shunsui whispered, knowing that Jyuushiro needed his rest. He closed his eyes, wanting to be with the smaller boy who was just about to fall asleep.

"Love you... too..." Jyuushiro mumbled, slipping into oblivion.


End file.
